THE END
by Ai Cute
Summary: Di tengah guyuran air hujan, Naruto mengambil keputusan ini. Sudah cukup semuanya. Tak ada lagi air mata kesedihan. Tak ada lagi rintihan penderitaan. Ia memilih melepas Sasuke dari genggaman tangannya. Rasa cintanya untuk Sasuke luruh seketika. Pernikahannya 'THE END'.One shoot. SasufemNaru.


THE END

Summary : Di tengah guyuran air hujan, Naruto mengambil keputusan ini. Sudah cukup semuanya. Tak ada lagi air mata kesedihan. Tak ada lagi rintihan penderitaan. Ia memilih melepas Sasuke dari genggaman tangannya. Rasa cintanya untuk Sasuke luruh seketika. Pernikahannya 'THE END'.One shoot. SasufemNaru.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Family dan Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

WARNING : Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasufemNaru Slight SasuSaku

Author Note :

Satu lagi one shoot untuk para reader tercinta. Suasana hatiku lagi sedih dan galau. Jadi Ai nggak bisa meneruskan fic Ai yang bergenre romantis ceria, apalagi humor seperti Cupid of Games dan Mr. Jaim. Kalo dipaksain entar feelnya nggak dapet. Jadi Ai putusin bikin fic baru. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

** Chapter one**

Naruto menerima kertas dari petugas pengadilan dengan perasaan hampa. Ia tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa? Haruskah ia senang? Ataukah sebaliknya bersedih? Ia sendiri tak mengerti.

Meski ini sesuai keinginannya, tetap saja hatinya gamang. Ada yang hilang dari hidupnya. Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir dari safirnya yang kini bersinar redup. Safir itu tak lagi bercahaya seperti 5 tahun yang lalu.

Kertas dalam genggaman tangannya seolah mengejeknya. Tawa canda itu hilang dari hidupnya seperti tersedot oleh kertas ini. Kertas yang menunjukkan dirinya kini sudah berstatus janda. Kertas yang secara sah dalam hukum, mengakhiri biduk pernikahan yang ia bangun selama ini kandas di tengah jalan.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Mengapa hidupku berakhir menjadi janda di usia masih muda? Dimana letak kesalahanku, Tuhan?" katanya terisak-isak. Tubuhnya berguncang menahan rasa sesak di dada yang menghimpitnya.

Hatinya begitu pedih. Luka yang diguriskan sang suami begitu dalam, perih menganga lebar. Sang suami yang begitu disayangi dan dicintainya tega, menyakitinya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, ia tak menyesali perceraian ini.

Lama terdiam di kursi taman, samping pengadilan. Ia menarik nafas panjang, mengusir beban di pundaknya. Lamat-lamat kenangan indah selama awal pernikahan mereka terbayang di pelupuk mata.

Semua begitu indah, begitu manis, begitu bahagia, dan banyak tawa canda. Sasuke, kekasih pertamanya yang ia terima sebagai suami, sangatlah romantis dan perhatian. Ia sering memberinya hadiah bunga dan kecupan sayang tiap pulang ke kantor. Hingga akhirnya badai menerjang.

Suaminya tenggelam dalam kesibukan kerja. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di luar sana. Naruto tetap setia menunggu dengan manis, sang suami pulang. Ia tetap tersenyum meski suaminya pulang sangat larut dan berwajah cemberut.

Semakin hari, Naruto semakin tak mengenali Sasuke. Ia berubah sangat banyak. Ia selalu pulang marah-marah padanya. Semua salahnya jika di dompetnya tak ada lagi lembaran uang. Semua salahnya jika ia selalu lembur dan pulang malam. Semua salahnya jika mereka kini terbelit hutang. Selalu itu yang ia ulang setiap hari, seperti video rekaman. Naruto terima semua itu dengan tabah.

"Sasuke-kun..." desahnya lirih, berharap kesedihannya hilang diterbangkan angin.

Sasuke benar-benar lupa daratan. Ia mulai gemar menghabiskan uang hasil kerjanya di meja judi dan minuman keras. Tak ada sepeserpun uang hasil keringatnya yang mampir dalam genggaman tangan Naruto. Perutnya melilit keroncongan karena sudah dua hari hanya terisi air putih. Ia tetap tabah dan berharap suaminya akan berubah.

Tetes-tetes air bening dari bola matanya kembali jatuh ke bumi. Kenangan percakapan, awal KDRT-nya terngiang dalam telinganya.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku minta uang belanja. Sudah beberapa hari ini dapur kita tak mengepul." Kata Naruto lirih, takut-takut saat suaminya sedang makan, makanan cepat saji, hoka-hoka bento sendiri tanpa Naruto.

Brukkk, Sasuke menggebrak meja tak berperasaan. "Minta kamu bilang? Enak aja. Kau minta saja sana sama orang tuamu!" hardiknya, melempar sisa makanan ke muka Naruto.

Hati Naruto bagai teriris sembilu. Inikah suaminya dulu, laki-laki yang dulu begitu dipuja dan dicintainya? Inikah kekasihnya dulu, yang karenanya ia rela minggat dari rumah, hanya untuk kawin lari dengannya?

"Sasuke-kun..." panggil Naruto di suatu pagi di lain hari.

"Tadi kamu menyebutku apa? Sasuke-kun?" bentaknya melotot marah. Ia melempar asbak itu hingga mengenai dahi Naruto. "Panggil aku Uchiha-sama! Mengerti! dasar DOBE."

"I-i-iya Uchiha-sama." Kata Naruto tersendat-sendat, menahan perih di hati dan dahinya yang terluka.

"Bagus. Ada apa?" katanya dingin, kembali sibuk membaca koran.

"Persediaan susunya habis karena itu, aku..."

"Apa? Minta uang? Enak aja. Minum saja air kran di terminal sana, atau kalo perlu air comberan. Pergi sana! Kau membuatku muak." Potong Sasuke, menghardik Naruto.

'Sekejam itukah kau padaku, Sasuke-kun? Apa tak ada lagi sisa rasa cintamu untukku?' batin Naruto dengan hati hancur. Ia tetap bertahan.

Ini hidupnya. Ini pilihannya. Ia terlanjur malu. Orang tuanya pasti akan dengan senang hati mencelanya tiada hari, bahwa ia memang bodoh. Dan ia selamanya tak akan pernah bisa mendapat kebebasan untuk menentukan sikap sendiri.

Sekarang Naruto kerja sambilan di laundry milik tetangganya. Lumayan untuk biaya makannya sendiri sehingga ia tak lagi mengemis minta makan pada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tak akan marah-marah lagi padanya. Ia menghibur diri suatu saat Sasuke berubah.

Keyakinannya pudar setelah melihat peristiwa itu. Ia melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri, Sasuke suaminya, bercumbu dengan seorang wanita berambut pink, di atas ranjang mereka tanpa sehelai benang pun. Wanita itu mengerang panjang, meski ia sudah jelas-jelas menyadari kehadirannya. Itu sesuatu yang tak sanggup lagi Naruto tanggung.

'Kalian... Kenapa kalian begitu tega padaku? Kenapa kini sahabat karibnya satu-satunya, tempat ia curhat selama ini merebut suaminya? Kenapa?' batinnya sakit.

Ia berlari dari rumah tak tentu arah. Ia berlari diantara gerimis hujan. 'Hah, benar-benar seperti sinetron hidupnya, begitu melow dan dramatis.' Batinnya getir, mengejek hidupnya.

Di tengah guyuran air hujan, Naruto mengambil keputusan ini. Sudah cukup semuanya. Tak ada lagi air mata kesedihan. Tak ada lagi rintihan penderitaan. Ia memilih melepas Sasuke dari genggaman tangannya. Rasa cintanya untuk Sasuke luruh seketika. Pernikahannya 'THE END'.

Tanpa banyak kata, ia pulang ke rumah. Ia bereskan barangnya yang tak seberapa, beberapa helai pakaian, sedikit uang sisa gaji, dan tas ranselnya saat ia masih sekolah dulu. Ia meninggalkan rumahnya dengan hanya meninggalkan selembar surat perpisahan.

Naruto terlunta-lunta di jalanan, sebagai gelandangan. Saat malam ia numpang tidur di kursi depan gereja. Uang kerjanya yang tak seberapa ia gunakan untuk mengurus surat perceraian.

Ia sama sekali tak berani pulang. Orang tuanya sudah mengusirnya dan mengeluarkannya dari daftar keluarga. Mereka tak mengakuinya anak karena berani minggat dengan Sasuke. "Hik hik hiks..." isak tangisnya lirih.

Mungkin ini hukuman dari Tuhan karena ia berani pada orang tua. Seandainya dulu ia patuh pada orang tuanya, mendengarkan kata-katanya, ia tak akan berakhir seperti gelandangan begini. Jika saja ia lebih sabar, meminta restu mereka, mungkin pernikahannya akan berakhir manis. Mungkin.

Toh ia tak tahu bagaimana watak Sasuke selama ini. Selama pacaran dan awal pernikahan Sasuke selalu bersikap baik padanya. Mungkin itu tipuan untuk meluluhan Naruto, si putri konglomerat. Mungkin kini Sasuke menyesal menikahinya karena ternyata ia tak berhasil mendapat sepeserpun harta Namikaze itu. Mungkin, tak ada yang pasti.

Kini menyesal tiada guna. Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Hanya sedikit asa yang masih tergenggam dan sedikit harga diri membuat Naruto bertahan. Ia tak ingin mati sia-sia dan jadi pecundang. Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Tapi di malam-malam sepi, terkadang ia sempat bimbang. Inikah yang ia inginkan. Perceraian itu. Tapi bayangan perselingkuhan Sasuke menguatkan tekadnya. Kini Sasuke tak lagi malu-malu bermesraan dengan wanita itu di depan umum, yang tak sengaja ia lihat ketika mengantarkan baju pelanggannya.

"Sakura... ngggg..." desah Sasuke, merasa nikmat dengan baju yang sudah berantakan. Dia menyusupkan kepalanya diantara payudara telanjang wanita itu. Jemarinya sibuk menggerayangi tubuh langsing kekasihnya.

"Mmmmm..." gumam Sakura mendesah keras. Bajunya pun sama berantakannya. Kakinya diangkat satu, melingkari pinggang Sasuke. Celana dalamnya menggantung di pergelangan kaki.

Naruto membekap bibirnya, merasa jijik. Ia cepat-cepat menutupi kepalanya dengan topi dan segera menyingkir dari taman itu. Mereka berdua sungguh menjijikkan. Tak tahu malu dan etika. Bisa-bisanya mereka bercinta di taman, hanya terhalang beberapa batang pohon Sakura.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, memberinya kekuatan. Ia akan memulai hidupnya yang baru. Langkah pertama manghapus nama Sasuke selamanya dari kamus hidupnya. Anggap ia tak pernah mengenal nama itu.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari gedung pengadilan agama. Ia berjalan tak tentu arah seorang diri. Kakinya melangkah membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang sangat asing. Dilihatnya mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama, seragam dan kompak.

Salah satu dari mereka yang berdiri di depan, mengkomando kata-kata berbahasa Arab. Yah Naruto lumayan tahu, karena ia pernah punya langganan orang Arab. Bibirnya tersenyum. Ini senyum pertamanya.

Ia memang tak mengerti arti bacaan mereka, tapi hatinya begitu damai. Hatinya tentram hanya dengan mendengar bacaan mereka. Tanpa sadar ia memejamkan mata, meresapi bacaan itu hingga ke sanubarinya.

"Maaf anda tidak sholat?" tegur salah satu dari mereka.

Naruto membuka matanya. Seorang wanita setengah baya, seperti keturunan ras Melayu, sedang tersenyum padanya ramah. "Apa itu sholat?" tanya Naruto balik. Dahinya berkerut, mencari arti kata asing itu.

"Anda bukan orang Muslim?"

"Maaf bukan. Tadi saya ikut mereka ke sini. Apa saya mengganggu? Saya akan pergi."

Dia lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Tidak, Nak. Sama sekali ini terbuka untuk umum." Dia lalu duduk menyamankan diri padanya.

Naruto tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya. Senyum wanita itu sungguh indah. "Terus apa itu sholat?"

"Sholat itu, ibadah bagi seorang Muslim pada Tuhannya."

"Ooo. Tapi mana Tuhannya? Aku tak melihat ada patung di sini?" tanya Naruto heran. Ia sering melihat patung-patung di tempat ibadah seperti kuil, klenteng, maupun gereja.

"Kami tak perlu perantara sebuah patung, untuk menyembah dan berdoa padanya. Lewat sholat kami bisa berkomunikasi secara langsung dengannya."

"Sangat praktis ya." Gumam Naruto tanpa sadar. Mereka tak perlu membawa patung atau pemuka agama untuk bercakap-cakap dengan Tuhan.

"Begitulah. Tuhan itu dekat, lebih dekat dari denyut nadi kita. Ia bisa mendengar apapun yang kita bicarakan dan kita sembunyikan dimana pun kita berada. Kau bisa meminta bantuannya dimanapun, kapanpun tanpa perantara."

"Kenapa kalian butuh Tuhan?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

Ia memang secara resmi tercatat sebagai penganut agama Shinto, tapi sudah lama sekali ia tak mengunjungi kuil. Baginya Tuhan antara ada dan tiada, penting tak penting, keberadaannya sulit ia rasakan ditengah himpitan beban kehidupan.

"Karena kita menyadari kita itu lemah. Kita membutuhkan kekuatan diatas kita untuk mengeluarkan kita dari kesulitan itulah Tuhan."

Naruto membenarkan. Diantara himpitan kesedihan, kemiskinan, penderitaan dan kesendirian, tanpa sadar ia sering menyebut nama Tuhan. Saat-saat itu ia merasa sangat membutuhkan pertolongannya, untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tak sendiri. Ada Tuhan yang selalu di sisinya.

"Karena itu anda sholat?"

"Ya. Kami sholat sehari 5 kali. Dengan sholat, energi kami dicharger hingga penuh. Dengan itu kami optimis bisa menatap masa depan, mampu mengalahkan kesulitan apapun yang menghadang."

'Betapa beruntungnya kalian.' Batinnya lirih. Ia tak pernah merasa dekat dengan Tuhan. Tak tahu bagaimana caranya mendekat. Ia merasa putus asa dalam kesendiriannya. Seolah jalan untuknya tertutup sudah.

Kini berbeda. Naruto jadi merasa dekat dengan Tuhannya orang Muslim itu. Ia seperti bisa merasakan keberadaannya hanya dengan mendengar bagaimana wanita itu menyanjung namanya yang agung. "Apa yang mereka baca tadi?"

"Itu salah satu dari bacaan al Quran, kitab sudi kami. Nih lihat! Aku membawanya kemana-mana. Jadi aku bisa membacanya sewaktu-waktu."

"Kau bisa membaca kitab sucimu?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

Dalam agama shinto, hanya pendeta yang boleh membaca kitab suci mereka. Bahkan agama katolik pun injil hanya boleh dipelajari di gereja atau sekolah missionari bersama Bapa Pendeta. Tapi kenapa Islam lain?

"Tentu saja. al qur'an itu pedoman hidup kami, standar hidup kami dan juga petunjuk. Kalo kami tak bisa membaca, bagaimana kami bisa berjalan? Kami pasti tersesat dan mengikuti jalannya setan."

"Boleh lihat?"

"Tentu."

Naruto membuka al Qur'an plus terjemahannya. Ia buka asal halamannya. Pertama ia baca surat Ar Rahman. Ia baca berulang-ulang karena merasa sangat tersentuh dengan arti ayat itu.

_**Maka nikmat Tuhanmu yang manakah yang kamu dustakan?**_

_**Dia membiarkan dua laut mengalir yang (kemudian) keduanya bertemu.**_

_**Diantara keduanya ada batas yang tidak dilampui masing-masing.**_

_**Maka nikmat Tuhanmu manakah yang kamu dustakan?**_

_**Dari keduanya keluar mutiara dan marjan **_

_**Surat Ar rahmah ayat 18-22**_

Naruto teringat penjelasan Jiraya, kakeknya yang seorang pelaut. Ia pernah mengitari lautan yang aneh, berbeda dengan laut yang lainnya. Ada dua arus, panas dan dingin. Keduanya bertemu di satu titik, tapi tak saling bercampur. Di laut itu banyak ditemukan kerang mutiara berharga sangat mahal. Laut itu ada di sekitar selat Gibraltar.

"Kapan kitab ini diturunkan?"

"Saat Nabi Muhammad saw diangkat jadi rasul sekitar saat beliau berumur 40-63 tahun, kira-kira 611-630an SM yang lalu."

Naruto tersenyum. Kitab ini pasti kitab suci yang diturunkan dari Kami-sama yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana mungkin pengetahuan yang lahir di abad 20 ini bisa diketahui masa itu? Hatinya meyakini kitab ini. Ia terketuk untuk mempelajarinya. Mungkin dengan ini ia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan sejati yang selama ini didambakannya.

"Maukah anda mengajari saya tentang Islam?"

"Tentu, dengan senang hati." Katanya. Ia tersenyum. Hatinya merasa sangat bahagia ada orang asing yang hatinya terbuka cahaya Islam. "Adik tinggal dimana?"

"Kita ketemu saja di sini. Anda berada di sini hari apa?" kata Naruto mengelak dari pertanyaan soal ia tinggal dimana. Ia malu mengatakannya.

"Aku selalu ke sini sini, tiap hari. Duhai saudaraku. Katakanlah engkau ada kesulitan apa? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

"Anda sudah banyak membantu saya. Anda telah memberi saya harta yang paling berharga di dunia ini. Mohon doakanlah pada Tuhanmu, agar ia membuka hatiku."

"Pasti saudaraku."

"Sampai jumpa esok hari. Saya harus kerja dulu." Kata Naruto pamitan.

Hatinya lebih plong setelah keluar dari masjid. Ia merasa optimis, seolah dunia dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia yakin. Jika Allah itu benar-benar Tuhan, ia pasti akan membantunya, menolongnya dari kesengsaraan hidup dengan jalan yang tak disangka-sangka. Cukuplah DIA yang jadi penolongnya, pelindungnya, dan penguatnya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa perutnya mual. "Huekkk..." katanya ingin muntah. 'Oh ya Tuhan. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini perutku sering mual? Apa jangan-jangan aku hamil?' pikirnya senang. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

Inikah hadiah dari Tuhannya, untuk kesabarannya selama ini? Ia diberi anugerah, titipan seorang bayi untuk diasuh dan dibesarkannya. Ia jadi pelita untuk hidupnya yang suram selama ini. Ia mengelus perutnya yang masih rata penuh sayang.

10 tahun berlalu.

"Shina... Kamu dimana?" panggil Naruto, kebingungan mencari putrinya. Ia susah payah bangun karena perutnya yang sudah besar.

"Umi duduk saja. Kasihan adik bayinya, ntar capek. Biar abang yang nyari dhedhek Shina." Kata putranya yang lain.

"Hati-hati abang. Jangan terlalu keras pada adikmu ya?" pesan Naruto sambil tersenyum. Biasanya saat Kushina menghilang tiba-tiba dan kebetulah Minato yang menemukannya, pasti ia memarahi adiknya itu. Kushina lalu akan datang padanya mengadu dengan berurai air mata.

"Hn." Gumamnya acuh tak acuh.

Naruto tersenyum maklum dengan sikap dingin putranya itu, mirip dengan ayahnya dulu. Tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke, Minato bukanlah orang yang senang melakukan kekerasan apalagi pada perempuan. Dia juga sangat menjaga ibu dan adik perempuannya, saat suaminya yang sekarang tak berada di sisinya.

Ia bangga dengan putra-putri kembarnya itu. Rasa sakit dulu karena perpisahan kini hilang sudah. Ia sudah bahagia dengan keluarganya yang baru. Kedua orang tuanya kini juga sudah menerimanya. Ayahnya malah sangat dekat dengan suaminya yang sekarang. Betapa beruntungnya dia.

Mereka juga diberi anugerah lagi. Satu orang bayi lagi yang akan menambah semarak rumah kecilnya. Ia menunggu dengan sabar kedatangannya. Semoga anaknya jadi anak yang sholeh.

"Maaf sayang, aku terlambat datang. Tadi rapatnya molor. Apa ayah dan ibu sudah datang?" tanya suaminya, Ahmad Artiga, lembut.

"Belum sayang. Mungkin Papa dan Mama terjebak macet. Lho mana Shina dan Mina? Kok tak ada."

"Biasa Shina main petak umpet lagi dan abang Mina mencarinya."

"Ooo..." katanya tersenyum panjang.

Kushina berlari diantara kursi-kursi. Ia melintasi dengan hati-hati para tamu agar tak mengganggu mereka dan akhirnya ia diusir dari restoran ini. Ia lalu sembunyi di balik kursi, dekat keluarga yang sedang makan.

Dari ambang pintu muncul bocah yang sebelas dua belas dengan Sasuke, persis Sasu-chibi. Gayanya angkuh menghampiri mereka. "Kushina, sini kau. Dicariin umi tuh." Katanya.

"Iya, Bang." Kata Kushina dengan patuh keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Mereka berlari kecil menuju tempat ayah bunda mereka. Ayahnya sedang sibuk ngobrol dengan kakeknya. Kushina dengan manja langsung minta pangku. Abangnya hanya mendelik jengkel dan mendesis. "Dasar manja."

"Biarin, wek."

"Abang, Kushina, tak boleh begitu. Sesama sodara tak boleh saling meledek. Ayo minta maaf." Tegur sang ayah.

"Iya, Yah."

Mereka pun makan malam dengan penuh kehangatan dan tawa canda.

**SKIP TIME**

Di sisi lain, di sebuah kamar reot berbaring Sasuke. Sasuke menjerit kesakitan. Penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Ia memegangi ranjangnya yang reot karena rumahnya yang dulu sudah disita. Semua habis untuk membayar hutang perusahaan yang menumpuk dan biaya berobat.

Diantara penderitaannya. Ia teringat kata-kata bijak. Tiap kita akan menuai apa yang kita tanam. Jika orang yang kita sakiti tak bisa membalas perbuatan kita, maka akan ada orang lain atau bahkan Tuhan sendiri yang menghukumnya. Ini pasti hukuman dari Tuhan untuknya.

Sasuke tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia memang tak berguna. Setelah cerai dari istrinya, ia tertular penyakit kelamin ganas, Raja Singa yang membuatnya tak bisa punya anak. Sakura selingkuhannya dulu sudah mati mengenaskan karena penyakit AIDS.

Sungguh tak pernah terbersit dalam ingatannya ia akan berakhir menjijikkan seperti ini. Free seks yang dulu dipujanya dan diagung-agungkannya menjerumuskan hidupnya dalam kehancuran. Ia terkena penyakit kelamin yang tiap kambuh sangat menyiksanya hingga ia ingin mati bunuh diri.

Apa ini karmanya yang dulu ketika ia menyakiti wanita yang begitu tulus mencintainya, tapi ia sia-siakan? Kini ia ditinggalkan layaknya sampah oleh Hinata. Ia ingat bagaimana jijiknya wajah istrinya saat ia divonis penyakit itu. Hinata langsung menuntut cerai dan hak gono gini yang mampu menguras separo dana perwaliannya. Ini pasti karma.

"Aaaa..." Sasuke mengerang panjang. Luka menganga di sekujur tubuhnya, memborok membuat wajah tampan yang dulu ia banggakan hilang. Diantara luka itu bergelantungan belatung. Tubuhnya menguarkan bau amis.

Sasuke akhirnya menjerit keras saat badai sakit menerjang hingga tubuhnya mengejang seorang diri. Matanya melotot, ngeri, menunjukkan besarnya rasa sakit itu. Dalam rasa sakitnya ia berfikir "Inikah akhir dunianya?" Hatinya begitu getir.

Ia si Sasuke, cowok paling tampan di KHS dengan prestasi gemilang dan masa depan menjanjikan, kini mati seorang diri seperti bangkai. Jangankan FGnya yang dulu memujanya, keluarganya pun tak sudi berada di dekatnya.

Dilain tempat, Naruto berjuang melahirkan sang janin ke dunia. Ia ditemani suami tercinta. Ia tak putus-putusnya memberi dorongan moril hingga akhirnya sang janin berhasil keluar dengan selamat.

"Selamat. Bayinya laki-laki." Kata sang dokter yang menangani.

Naruto tersenyum lega diantara rasa capek, lapar, dan ngantuk. Kebahagiaannya kini lengkap. Bersama keluarga barunya yang ia cintai dan mencintainya. Perlahan-lahan ia tak dapat menahan rasa kantuk yang menyerang.

Semua itu kebahagiaan itu ia kecap setelah ia memeluk agama Islam. Betapa beruntungnya dia. Ia kini berjalan di jalan cahaya bersama sang suami yang begitu lembut dan tak bosan-bosannya menganugerahinya rasa cinta.

**THE END**

Ampuni aku yang membuat nasib Sasuke tragis. Tapi menurut kisah nyata, para pelaku seks bebas, tukang selingkuh selalu berakhir duka nestapa di penghujung usia, sedangkan yang disakiti ganti hidup dilimpahi kebahagiaan. Terakhir mohon reviewnya ya?


End file.
